


Aphotic

by KylosKitten



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Bondage, Breeding, Dark Kylo, Dark Rey, Darkside Reylo, F/M, Master/Apprentice, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Kylo Ren, Slave Rey for one chapter, Smut, erotic asphyxiation, slave AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylosKitten/pseuds/KylosKitten
Summary: Kylo comes across Rey on Jakku and decides to take her for his own.  Rey becomes attached to her Master and is determined to have him train her to become one of his Knights of Ren.  Kylo is against the idea completely, preferring to train her in the safety of his quarters, but Rey is very persistent.  T





	1. Chapter 1

Rey could not remember how long it had been since the monster that was Kylo Ren had saved her from certain death at the hands of one of the Stormtroopers that had been pillaging Jakku. Kylo had forced choked her would be attempted murderer until he fell limp on the ground at her feet. He had taken her from Jakku that day and made her his slave, keeping her locked away in his quarters on the First Order vessel, allowing no other to be near her unless it was a droid.

“You don’t need to scratch lines in the walls anymore. Time does not matter, you will be here with me forever,” he had told her, running his hands through her wet hair as he bathed her.

Though Rey never admitted it to him, she did adore the man who had saved her life. He loved her and took care of her in a way that Rey had never experienced. For the first time in her life, she went to sleep each night in a comfortable bed with no pangs of hunger or thirst ripping through her. She was able to take a relaxing bath each day and had clean clothes to wear, revealing as they may be sometimes.

She had learned that she herself possessed the Force, Kylo Ren even began teaching her in ways of it. The only things she resented about her Master and her predicament were that he forbade her from leaving his quarters and took proper measures to keep her there when he was gone.

“I promise I won’t try to escape,” she pleaded, begging him once again to take her with him on a mission.

“I know you won’t, but it is still not safe for you out there. They will try to take you from me and they can’t have you,” he cautioned.

“Who are they?” Rey questioned.

“It does not matter who they are. They want you and I won’t let them have you. You’re mine,” he declared, leaving Rey with no room to argue.

Rey stayed with the monster and the monster called himself her Master. They had established a routine since their time together. She would wake up in his arms and he would take her before the droid came to deliver their first meal of the day. He would insist she sit on his lap as he fed her fruit, licking the sweet juice off her skin as it dripped down her chin.

When breakfast was finished he would bathe her, washing every area of her body. On the few days, that he did not have missions he would stay with her and teach her the ways of Force. Most days she would await his return as he led the Knights of Ren on missions throughout the Galaxy. When he returned, Rey was expected to greet him on her knees, head bowed, hands laid palms up on her parted thighs.

On the days she was disobedient he would chain her wrists and punish her before taking her. It was Rey’s secret that she was purposely troublesome to instigate him, enjoying the roughness and the dominance it brought out in him. Kylo never said otherwise, but she suspected he knew her secret and enjoyed when she made transgressions as well.

When Kylo had returned from his mission that evening, he had been covered in bruises and blood. Rey greeted him per usual and had been on her best behavior that day, knowing the mission he had been given was a difficult one. He came into the room and removed his helmet and gloves before standing in front of her. When Rey was given permission, she stood and faced him.

“Undress me,” he ordered and Rey obliged, stripping him of his blood-soaked clothing. His muscular chest was covered in fresh bruises, painted along his skin along with the healed scars of previous battles.

While Kylo would bathe her in the morning, she would shower with him in the evening. She would wash the blood and dirt from his skin and cleanse his wounds. Tonight was no exception, Rey started at his feet and made her way to his hair and made sure he was clean from the chaos she had not been witness to.

They would share their last meal of the day together and Kylo once again insisted on feeding her. Rey could not understand why he did this, but she suspected it had to do with pleasure he derived from taking care of someone rather than destroying them.

Tonight he fed her bread with meat and vegetables, he did not stop her when she held food up to his lips and allowed her to feed him in return. When they were finished eating they went to bed.  
He tore the sheer fabric of her clothing from her body, ripping the cloth and rendering the garment no longer useful. He pushed her onto the bed and forced her thighs apart.

“You’re already wet for me,” he observed with amusement, seemingly pleased at the sight.

“Always Master,” she responded and was rewarded with a smirk before he placed his head between her legs.

This was one of the things she loved about her Master, he always made sure she was pleasured as well, more often than not making her orgasm multiple times before he took his. She wondered if he derived more pleasure from making her cum than did he having his own release.

Rey moaned as she felt his tongue lap at her bundle of nerves, the pleasure causing her hips to buck off the bed. Kylo grabbed her hips and held her in place, his eyes connected with hers as performed on her.

This was one of his rules when she greeted him her eyes must be cast to the floor, but when they intimidate her eyes must always be fixed on his. He would never break their gaze unless he was kissing her as he came. A few times, in the beginning, she had accidentally closed her eyes or looked away and he had stopped what he was doing and corrected her. She was much better now at keeping her focus on him even when climaxing.

She felt his tongue circle her clit and cried out, lacing her fingers in his hair and tugging on the raven locks. She was close and he knew it, he stroked along her nub and Rey bit her lip, trying to contain herself.

“Cum for me,” she heard his voice echo through her mind. She obeyed and climaxed on his command, something he had trained her to do since the first time they had made love. 

He unlatched himself from her heat and made his way up to her face, he kissed her lips and she could taste herself on his own. 

When he pulled away she looked up at him and whispered, “Thank you, Master.”

He grinned and kissed her head approvingly. She knew what pleased him and what pleased him was her acknowledgment and gratitude when he gave her something. His dark eyes bore into hers as she felt him push his tip into her opening, spreading her for him as he pushed into her. When he completely filled her, he began to thrust rapidly into her.

“I fit perfectly into you because we are made for each other,” he told her.

“You fill me like no other could, Master,” she moaned, stroking his ego as he continued to pump in and out of her.

“You’ll never know differently,” he growled, referring to the fact that he was the only man who had ever taken her.

He kissed her and Rey gasped in delight as he increased his speed, savagely taking her. She ran her fingers through his soft hair as he continued to kiss her with as much passion as he could.

“Cum with me,” she heard him order in her mind and she followed his command.

They came together and he collapsed on top of her, his weight crushing her into the bed. She never complained, though, just held him to her until he was ready to reposition them. 

When he finally moved from her, he took her in his arms so that she laid on top of him, her head tucked under his chin.

“You body is covered in more bruises than before Master,” she commented, tracing her fingers over the new bruises. Rey felt him tense and she silently hoped that she had not crossed a line.

“The enemy was more brutal today, but I am more powerful,” he assured.

“I could help you. If I was by your side I would obey you on missions as I do in your bed,” she offered, her fingers tracing the scars on his chest.

“The answer is no, Rey. I love you too much to let them to you from me,” he snapped.

“If I die protecting you then I shall die proud,” she told him confidently.

“It is my duty to protect you, not the other way around. There is no guarantee they would kill you. They would take you and try to turn you against me.”

“That will not happen, Master. My love and devotion for you are too strong for that to happen,” she promised.

She heard him release a frustrated sigh and he replied, “Then we must rest well tonight, my love. We will begin your formal training tomorrow.”

He kissed her temple and held her close to him, Rey fell asleep in his arms with a smile on her lips. Now everything was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

They had just returned from a successful mission, resulting in the capture of two prominent Resistance members. It had been quite some time since her Master had agreed to allow her to train under him and accompany him on missions. She had done so well that she had become his second in command of the Knights of Ren, an honor she did not take for granted.

“You did well today, my love,” Kylo remarked as she began to strip herself of her clothing, soiled with the blood of their enemies.

She turned to him, the corners of her lips turning up into a small grin, “Thank you, Master. It is all because of your guidance that I am able to serve you so well.”

He leaned down and kissed her, running his tongue over her bottom lip. When she went to deepen the kiss, he pulled away, his mouth pulled into a playful smirk.

“How do you feel?” he asked, seeing the fire inside of her eyes.

Rey considered his question and thought of the best way to answer it. She was feeling so many things at the current moment that it was almost impossible for her to describe just what it is.

“Powerful,” she responded. It was simple, but it was the best thing she could come up with.

“Together, with our power, we shall rule the galaxy,” he vowed. 

She stared up at him, her eyes staring up at him with childlike wonder and admiration. He had been hesitant to train her, but it has been the best thing he has ever done. As her power and knowledge grew, her loyalty to him did not waiver. She wanted to be powerful with him rather than alone and Kylo would not have it any other way. She was his perfect mate and they will rule together, then one day their children would carry on their legacy.

She reached up and pulled his face down to hers then kissed him with everything she had. It was flowing through her, the power and passion that came from immersing one’s self in the dark side. She was lustful and needed to express the feelings that were coursing through her. Kylo understood exactly how she felt, the intensity surging through her entire body. He had returned from missions many times feeling such emotions. Those nights he had taken her continuously until dawn as he enjoyed the high that came from power. Although he was her Master, he decided that he would allow her to take the lead tonight. 

Rey scraped her teeth across his bottom lip and Kylo groaned in response. Without breaking the kiss, Rey began to lead them backward towards a chair in the corner of the room. She pulled him down on top of her, continuing their kiss. She was restless under him, he felt her rake her nails down his back, marking his skin as he had done to her numerous times.

She pushed him off of her, her eyes wild and her breathing ragged. She looked up at him and announced, “I want to be on top.”

A low chuckle escaped him, amused by her candidness. Kylo nodded and responded, “Whatever you want tonight, it’s yours.”

Kylo allowed Rey to push him into the chair. She straddled his lap, their bare arousals touching. It took everything in him not to take charge of the situation, to let her be the one who was in control. 

“I’m powerful,” she stated, leaving no room for argument.

“You are incredibly powerful. Every day I watch you become stronger and it fills me with pride,” he spoke, watching her eyes light up at his recognition. 

“That woman,” Rey spat furiously. “She does not feel I am worthy to be your right hand and your mate. She feels she would be better for you than me.”

Kylo knew exactly what woman Rey was referring to, the one that filled her with rage, it was one of his Knights. He stroked his fingertips down her cheek and reassured her, “She is no match for you, my love. You are mine and I want for no other. You are perfection and she will never be equal to you.”

“Next time she thinks those filthy thoughts about you or questions my place at your side, I shall drive my lightsaber through her chest,” she informed him.

Kylo’s lips turn up into a wicked grin. Her jealousy and possessiveness pleased him to no end. Usually, it was him who felt these things, even going as far as murdering six of Hux’s men who had thought about Rey in a sexual manner. Kylo’s only loyalty was to Rey, if anyone thought they could take her from him then they would be destroyed no matter who they were.

“If that is what you wish then do it,” he declared.

Rey’s eyes lit up, overjoyed that he was giving her permission to take the life of one of his Knights because it would make her happy. Rey reached down and grasped his hard cock in her small hand then rubbed it along her wet slit. She placed the tip at her opening then slid herself down onto his erection.

She placed her hands on his shoulders for leverage and began to push herself on and off his cock. Kylo watched as she rode him, enjoying the feeling as she took pleasure from him. Her eyes were fixed on his, something she had become accustomed to when he would take her. 

Rey moved her head so that her forehead was against his and increased the speed of her movements. With each rock of her hips, her back arched, the motion causing her breasts to move up and down. Kylo’s mouth parted, the stimulation as she repeatedly impaled herself onto his member was almost overwhelming. 

Her face twisted into one of frustration, he heard a small growl make its way past her lips. It took Kylo a moment to figure out what was vexing her, she could not climax. She was right there, right at the edge, but was unable to push herself over it. 

Kylo knew why this was, he had trained her to wait until he gave her permission to orgasm. From the movement he took her from Jakku, he had made sure to instill in her to associate all pleasure with him. Apparently, he had trained her a bit too well and it was not enough to tell her she could take what she wanted.

“Cum for me, my love,” he ordered, satisfied in knowing that no matter how powerful she became, she would always need him. 

Her orgasm began to make its way through her, the intensity of it coupled with the raw energy coursing through her following the mission was too much. She leaned down and latched her teeth onto his collarbone. Kylo grunted as her teeth pierced his flesh, her bite caused him to climax, cumming with her with a violent yell. 

When her body had calmed, she let go of Kylo’s neck and looked at him with a doe-eyed expression, a small amount of his blood smeared across her lips. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her down to meet him in a gentle kiss. They would do magnificent things together, he was sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is somewhat dark and includes many kinks including erotic asphyxiation, biting, breeding, DOM!Kylo, blood. Everything is consensual! Enjoy! This is the third part of the series but I may add flashback chapters later on.

The sky was a listless gray and Rey was in a mood.  Her body was on edge as she trained with the Knights of Ren on a remote First Order sector.  Kylo insisted Rey train without using her Force skills while with the Knights to hone in on her battle skills.  Now that she was so in tune with the Force, depriving herself of the connection was incredibly difficult for her but her Master wished it and Rey obeyed dutifully.

She was sparring with one of the larger Knight’s when she lost her footing.  A sharp hit to her shoulder and Rey was sent face first to the ground.  She hissed, sore from the blow and her pride even more wounded.  Every time someone got a hit on her, even in training, it raised uncertainty in Kylo.  He was so fixated on keeping her safe that Rey feared any failure on her part would lead to her being hidden away again;  Her Master’s perverse way of keeping her safe from the dangers of the galaxy. 

_ So weak, so pathetic. She is unworthy of the attention Master Ren gives to her.  _

The words echoed through Rey’s mind, taunting her as she raised herself up from the ground.  The sparring match forgotten, Rey angrily made her way over to where Amande stood, her dark mask obscuring her features.

Rey looked up at the taller woman and hissed, “do you have something to say to me?”

“You are not my Master and I do not answer to you, little girl,” Amande sneered down at Rey.

Rey glared at her and turned away, ready to get back to training. A wave of smugness from Amande hit Rey.  Self-satisfied with Rey’s reaction, the naive woman silently claimed victory against her.  Images of Kylo and Amande intertwined invaded her mind, visions that could never be real but that thought was little comfort to Rey.   Finished with Amande’s disrespect, Rey pulled her lightsaber from her waist and ignited it.  With a quick spin, Rey cleanly sliced through the neck of Amande before the Knight could react to stop the oncoming attack.  The woman’s head decapitated, it rolled off the stump off her torso to the feet of the other Knights as her body hit the ground with a resounding thud. 

The other Knights said nothing, waiting for their Master to make a move to reprimand his mate.  Rey smirked and walked over to the decapitated head and abruptly picked it up, waving it at the other Knights.

“Does anyone else want to question my place?” Rey screamed, her eyes wild.

No one responded, Rey could feel waves of shock rolling off their bodies as they attempted to keep their demeanors calm.  She was normally so in control and obedient during training sessions that they did not know what to make of her sudden chaotic behavior.

“Rey!” Kylo yelled out.  

Rey halted in her movements, but continued to stare the other Knights down as she held up the decapitated head of their murdered comrade.

Kylo grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.  Rey could not see his face through his mask, but she could feel the intense pride and the lust he possessed for her in that moment.  He roughly grabbed the back of her hair and leaned down so that he was close to her ear.

“Go back to our quarters and kneel by our bed,” his distorted voice ordered low enough for only her to hear.

“Yes Master,” Rey replied, dropping the severed head and walking back to the ship.

As she was walking away, she heard Kylo order the remaining Knights to dispose of the dead woman’s body and to continue training while he dealt with his mate’s actions.  Rey didn’t turn back to look at the scene, she had her own orders to follow.

When she reached their quarters, Rey walked to their bed and knelt down in the position Kylo had instructed her to assume.  It had been some time since Rey had been in this position, but she remembered it quite well.  On her knees, palms face up on her parted thighs, gaze cast towards the floor. 

Rey had no idea how long she had been in the position Kylo had ordered, but her body had begun to ache from being in one position for so long.  Rey heard the familiar whoosh of the doors but kept her gaze down towards the floor.  Kylo’s heavy footsteps echoed throughout the room before he stepped closer to her.  She heard him remove his helmet and place it down on a nearby table as he walked further into the room.

His gloved hand brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and Rey fought to all hold back the purr that threatened to escape her lips.  She was ready for him, she wanted him, but knew she needed to be patient and play his game.

“Do you plan to murder  _ all _ of my Knights?” Kylo’s smooth voice asked as the pad of his gloved thumb brushed her flushed cheek.

“Just the ones who believe they belong in my place,” Rey answered.  She would kill them all if it came down to it, if they refused to respect her power.

“Mmm,” Kylo responded before walking over to the bed and sitting down, “individuals who are powerful enough to become a Knight of Ren are difficult to come by.”

“You gave me permission to murder her,” Rey reminded.

“I did, didn’t I?” Kylo mused.

“You did.”

Kylo stood up and grabbed Rey, forcibly tossing her face down onto the bed before climbing on top of her.

“My naughty, jealous girl.  Do you know how hard it was for me not to fuck you right there in front of everyone,” he growled into her ear as he palmed her breast through her tunic.

Rey pushed her hips up so that her backside rubbed against his covered cock, already hardened and ready for her.

“I feel just how hard it must have been for you, Master,” Rey hummed, pushing herself up into his arousal again; causing him to release a groan.

“Such a filthy girl,” Kylo smirked, pulling off his gloves.

“ _ Your _ filthy girl,” Rey corrected.

“Yes, mine... _ only mine _ ,” he groaned, scraping his teeth along the soft skin of her neck.

Kylo grabbed the collar of her tunic and roughly pulled it, ripping the dark fabric and causing Rey to gasp.

“Please,” Rey begged, needing more.

“Please what?”  Kylo prodded, palming one of her freed breasts.

Rey’s lips parted to plead for him to take her, but all that came through were breathy moans as Kylo tweaked her pebbled nipple between his calloused fingers.

“Even after all this time you fall apart at my touch,” he said standing up from the bed, eliciting a protesting cry from Rey.

“Patience,” Kylo ordered as he slowly removed his surcoat and armguards.

Rey waited on the bed, still lying face down on the bed and resisted the urge to squeeze her thighs together and quell the ache building in her cunt.  She would be a good girl and wait for him, any pleasure of hers belonged to him.

Kylo returned to the bed and removed the torn tunic and leggings from her body, leaving Rey nude and splayed out for him.  A shiver coursed through her body as he ran the back of his hand along her exposed back;  gooseflesh appearing in the wake of his touch.   

When his hand reached her backside, Kylo grabbed her hips and rolled her onto her back so that she was looking up at him.  Moving over her, his long legs straddled her; the weight of his body pinning her to the bed as his large hand grasped her wrists and brought her arms up over her head.

His fingers softly stroked her cheek as he said, “You still don’t understand do you?”

Dark brown eyes bored intently into her own, Rey swallowed as she lay bare to the intensity of Kylo’s gaze.

“Understand what, Master?” Rey whispered.

“How much I love you,” he answered with absolute certainty,  “I know our meeting and the establishment of our relationship is not what one called conventional, but you need to know that my devotion to you is limitless.  I have killed for you...and I would die for you.  I’m not just your Master, Rey, I’m your mate and there’s no one that could ever take your place.”

“Kylo,”  Rey breathed, her hazel eyes shining with unshed tears. 

“Before I met you, I truly believed I was meant to be alone for my existence.  No matter what you may call me, you are my equal,  _ my mate _ .  Together, you and I will rule the galaxy,” he explained.

A tear rolled down Rey’s cheek, his words causing a ripple of emotion to run through her.  She could feel the truth to his words, the depth of his love and Kylo leant forward and licked the tear away then placed a tender kiss to her lips.

“I understand now,” she told him, swallowing the lump in her throat, “I love you, Kylo.”

“Good,” he murmured into her skin, “Now that you truly understand, we have an important matter to discuss.”

“What is it?”

“You are due for the injection that keeps you from becoming pregnant.  I am ready for us to have a child, but I am leaving the decision to you.  If you are not ready, we can wait until you are,” he assured.

“I’m ready,” Rey answered without hesitation.  She imagined her stomach swollen with proof of their love;  a girl with her father’s dark curls or a boy with her hazel eyes.  She wanted this, it was time.

Kylo smiled widely, happy with Rey’s decision.  He peppered open mouth kisses on her skin until reaching her lips.  His free hand grabbed her breast and squeezed as his tongue forcefully parted her lips, demanding entry.

Unsatisfied with the pace, Rey attempted to pull her wrists free from his hand.  She wanted to touch him, to rake her nails over his chest and mark his flesh.  The ache between her legs was almost unbearable, she needed him inside of her;  filling her with his large cock.

Kylo’s grip tightened around her wrists and he pulled away smirking, “I allowed you to kill one of my Knights out of jealousy.  Now you get to deal with the consequences of your actions.”

“Consequences?”

“Oh yes, pet.  I vaguely recall telling you how difficult it was for me to refrain from taking you in front of everyone,”  he answered, rocking his hips against hers; the friction causing both of them to moan in unison.

“Please,” Rey pleaded.

“Would you have liked that, pet?  For me to take you in front of everyone?  To let everyone know I only want you?” Kylo questioned, rubbing his cock against her wet slit.

“Yes!” she cried out as the tip of his cock grazed her engorged clit, teasing her and making her more wanton.

“You were so stunning, your jealousy, your possessiveness.  Usually, I'm the one who is territorial over you, but seeing you so feral….mmm...you don’t understand how much I had to hold back.  How much I’m holding back now,” he confessed.

“Take me, Master.  Don’t hold back anymore,” she begged.

“You would allow me to lose all control?  I don’t think you understand what I will do to you if you permit me to do that,” he growled, his hips grinding harder into her.

“I trust you, Master,” she said, “please….don’t hold back.”

That was all Kylo needed to hear, his free hand grabbed her face and he pressed a harsh kiss to her swollen lips.

Sharp teeth pierced her lower lip and Rey tasted her own blood as Kylo continued to kiss her.  Kylo released her wrists from his hand, but continued to hold her arms in place using the Force.  Splayed out underneath him and at his mercy, Rey’s eyes rolled back as his lips, covered with her blood, kissed down her neck to her breasts;  leaving a blood stained trail on her skin. 

Kylo rutted against her as she squirmed beneath him.  His mouth latched onto her erect nipple, his teeth tugging the sensitive flesh as his tongue laved the wound his teeth had made.  Rey cried out, twisting and moaning as Kylo released his primal urges.  She needed this,  She wanted him to take her without his usual restraint.  He had never been so rough with her, always maintaining control.  

“Look at me,” he ordered, releasing her nipple.  

Rey’s head raised slightly in order to be able to look at him.  His eyes were wild, burning with passion and eyeing her like she was his prey.  His mouth was covered in her blood as he kissed her breasts, never taking his eyes off of hers.

“You’ve finally done it, Rey,” he mused,  “you’ve caused me to lose what little control I have when it comes to you.  You’re going to watch me as I mark and consume every part of you and know that you did this to me.”

“Kylo,” she moaned,  “don’t stop.”

“Don’t worry, love,” Kylo assured, “I don’t plan to.”

Kylo stood up from the bed and Rey could feel him admiring his handiwork.  Displayed for him in such a lascivious manner, the Force holding her in place for him to take her at his leisure. 

“You know I can take whatever I want,” he told her, his hands pushing her thighs apart.  

“I want you to,” she said.

Kylo sunk to his knees and pushed his face into her aching cunt.  Rey cried out as his tongue thrust inside her and his nose rubbed against her clit.  This was not the usual way he would use his mouth on her arousal, his movements usually slower and more purposeful.  He licked her and sucked at her juices like a man with an insatiable thirst.  

“Kylo,” she screamed as he sucked her nub;  teeth toying with the bundle of nerves.  She watched as he consumed her, never breaking eye contact with his predator eyes.

She was on the edge of orgasm when Kylo pulled away, causing her to yell out in frustration.  A sharp slap to her thigh caused her to cry out again.  She watched as Kylo sunk his teeth into her thigh, a throbbing pain as he bit down into the flesh.  When he was satisfied with the mark, he let go, fresh blood on his lips.

Kylo’s name repeatedly fell from Rey’s lips, breathily chanting it over and over, a silent plea behind each one.   He pressed sloppy open mouth kisses back up her body until he reached her injured lips and kissed her roughly.   She could taste her blood mixed with the musky flavor of her arousal on his mouth.  She moaned, there was something so erotic to her about tasting herself on him. 

His lips still on her own, Kylo’s hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing it ever so slightly as he pushed the tip of his cock into her sopping cunt.  The further her pushed into her, the tighter his grip around her throat became.  

A surge of arousal coursed through her, the pressure of his hand along with his kiss cutting off her airway as he thrust his cock into her.  It shocked her how much it turned her on to have him take her in such a carnal way.

When Kylo pulled out of her, he released the grip on her throat and broke the kiss so she could breathe.  Another thrust and his hand tightened around her neck again, squeezing her throat as her walls milked his cock.  Rey could feel how pleased he was with his new discovery, of how aroused they both were of him choking her while he took her; just hard enough for her breath to cease slightly.  Satisfied with the rhythm, Kylo continued with the brutish action as he thrust in and out of her.  The speeds of his thrusts increased and Rey’s breaths became more shallow as he released her throat every time he withdrew.

Rey felt the hold on her wrists release as his thrusts became more frantic.  Her arms felt weightless as she moved them to hold onto him, her nails digging into his back as he squeezed her throat again.

“You’re going to cum with me,” he gritted out between thrusts,  “I’m going to cum inside you and you’re going to take  _ all _ of my seed, Rey.”

Kylo’s hand around her neck kept her from agreeing, but she managed a slight moan of approval.  Pressing his lips to her and squeezing her throat, Kylo rocked his hips sharply into her so that the tip of his cock hit the spot in her core that always made her come undone.  Rey felt her orgasm go through her, wave after wave of pleasure intensified by the lack of air in her lungs.  She felt so light and free as her pleasure consumed her.  She was sure if Kylo’s weight had not been pressing her into the bed, she would be floating by now.  Her own orgasm sent him over the edge and he pumped ropes of cum inside of her.  When he was finished, he released her throat and broke their kiss so Rey could drink in the much needed air.

Rey gasped for breath as Kylo hovered over her, the large hand that had been wrapped around her neck stroking her face attentively.  His movements soothing as Rey inhaled fresh air and tried to regulate her breathing.  When her breathing was a steady rhythm, Kylo finally spoke to her.

“Are you okay?” He asked worriedly.

“Never better,” Rey answered truthfully, her voice raw and cracking as she spoke.

She didn’t need to ask him if he had marked her, she could feel it on her throat.  If she were to look in a mirror she was positive she would see a bruise in the shape of his hand on her neck.  His fingers lightly traced the mark on her neck and Rey let out a slight hiss, the flesh tender to the touch.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

_ Don’t apologize.  I wanted this, I want it again.  I don’t regret it and you won’t either. _

“As you wish, my love,” he replied, rubbing his nose along her jawline.

Kylo sat up on the bed and looked around the room.  Rey knew what he was looking for and placed a hand on his chest.

_ I don’t need it.  Let them heal on their own accord. _

Kylo shook his head and stood up from the bed despite her protest.  He disappeared into the fresher and Rey heard the sound of running water.  When he returned, he was carrying a chalice of water and bacta ointment to apply to her wounds.  

Rey did not fight as he gently rubbed the ointment into her neck, but couldn’t keep from flinching when he rubbed a particularly tender spot.  After applying a light coat to the bite mark on her thigh, he held the chalice up for her to take a small sip.  

_ Thank you, my love. _

Placing the chalice down on the stand next to their bed, Kylo climbed back into the mattress with her and pulled her lovingly into his arms.  Wrapping them both up in the dark bedding, Kylo stroked her back and pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

“I love you,” he told her as she closed her eyes, sleep lulling her.

_ I loved you, too. _

Kylo moved one of his hands to rest on the flat plane of her abdomen.  He rubbed soft, soothing circles over her taut stomach as he whispered in her ear, “I love our child as well.  I’ve seen it, Rey.  Your belly rounded with our child growing inside you.  The Force wanted this, needed us to create such perfection from the both of us.”

Rey fell asleep smiling against his chest, imagining what their child would be like and dreaming of the future to come; one so perfect that Rey would never have imagined it before Kylo had found her on Jakku. 


End file.
